A Medieval Legacy
by StoryProducer214
Summary: [A Non-Canon LoD Spinoff] A Dungeons and Dragons AU featuring adventurers, royals, mythical beings, and so much more between the LoD OCs. A whole new world of adventure awaits them beyond the walls in the kingdoms they reside in! [DnD AU of Legacy of Despair]
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Okay everyone! This will be a Dungeons and Dragons AU of Crit Fail's Legacy of Despair, featuring various OCs submitted to his fics, alongside OCs submitted to various spinoffs. While canon characters will appear here and there, the OCs will be the ones taking center stage for the various story arcs I plan for them.**

**Warning: There will be spoilers regarding the LoD stories. You have been warned, and be sure to read at your own risk.**

**Happy reading~!**

* * *

There was nothing but peace and order in the Kingdom of Avalon. The people were going about their day as most of them treated each other in a civil and respectful manner, all under the protection of the kingdom's walls.

However, that didn't stop invaders from breaching the said walls, as they had succeeded in storming through them and came close to raiding the people in the past, much to the fears of the ones ruling it.

Believing that the lack of warriors and fighters had been the reason why the kingdom had been invaded in the past, Queen Cerise declared that the people were now free to venture outside the kingdom and go on quests, firmly believing that remaining pacifistic will make the kingdom vulnerable to being invaded.

Nowadays, many people had gone on quests and ventured out the kingdoms, as the declaration itself quickly became common knowledge among them.

Adohira Sasamori thought that he would never be invited to anything, as he made his way to a tavern, due to receiving a message from someone's familiar, which was in the from a rabbit, as they told him to meet them and three others there.

The boy was dressed in a light blue tunic and black trousers with brown shoes. He sighed as he ran his hand through his unkempt teal colored hair, as his tangerine eyes spotted the entrance of the tavern he is told to go to.

Before making his way inside, a man with curly black hair had been thrown out, with the owner cursing at him before making his way inside.

"This better not be another one of Kazuko's foolish tricks." He muttered to himself, looking at his surroundings.

_"Now where would they be?"_ Narrowing his eyes, he observed the patrons as he attempted to spot something familiar.

"Bon Bon, I see that you have found him!" A voice called out, forcing the boy to turn around and see a petite black-haired girl standing behind them as she held a pure white rabbit in her arms.

She was dressed in a big black hooded cloak that reached her thighs, to which she also wears a white strapless dress with lavender ribbons adorning the sides underneath her cloak and knee-high brown leather boots.

"Hello there, my name is Shiori Ayashima." The girl, now known as Shiori, bowed politely "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Adohira Sasamori, likewise." Adohira responded with a bow of his own "I shall assume that the rabbit in your arms is the familiar that approached me earlier."

"Yes, indeed he is." She smiled, petting the familiar in her arms "The others are waiting, follow me."

The two made their way to another table, in which three other people around their age were waiting, until they saw them coming close.

"Adohira! I did not know that you would come in this adventure as well!" A boy with blonde hair happily stood up in his seat.

"Axel, I see that you have been invited to this kind of meeting as well." The teal-haired boy remarked, making his way to the table before sitting down.

Axel Ueda looked a year older than the other boy, and wears a gray tunic and black trousers with brown shoes.

Another boy scrutinized the shorter one for a brief moment, before speaking "I sense great power in you, my name is Evan Drakon." he did a polite bow "It is pleasant to meet your acquaintance."

Despite being the same age as Axel, he sported black long flowing hair and a rather long beard, with a very tall and muscular build to accompany it. He wore a sleeveless white tunic and grey trousers, with black boots.

A black haired girl coughed into her hand, getting Adohira's attention, and then smiles politely at him.

"My name is Kiyomi Kirigiri, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Adohira Sasamori." She introduced herself, bowing politely at him.

The girl looked about a year older than Shiori, with her attire simply consisting of an olive green tunic and dark gray trousers, with dark brown shoes.

"I did not think that I would be recognized like this." Adohira thought, before looking over to Axel "Did you have something to do with how these three introduced themselves to me?"

"Well, I wanted people to know how strong you are as a wizard!" Axel replied happily "Plus, I still remember all the impressive feats you did with your magic before my family and I had to move away from the village!"

"So he still remembers what happened in our childhoods." He thought, before speaking up "What is this meeting all about, just know that I had just moved into this kingdom not too long ago."

"Ah, we were just about to get to that." Kiyomi nodded, pulling out folded paper before unfolding it to read its contents "This is a quest that has been requested by the Kingdom of Nevermind. This quest involves capturing the Lord of the Netherworld."

Adohira merely raised an eyebrow at the title, but decided not to say anything.

"The reward for successfully capturing the Lord will be five thousand golden coins." She finished reading, causing the others' eyes to widen in surprise, except for Adohira, who merely raises both eyebrows.

"There is exactly five of us here, which means that we can split the reward for each one." Evan mused thoughtfully, looking at the others in the table.

"Have any of you experienced going on quests?" Kiyomi questioned, scrutinizing each member "As I have went on a number of them by myself before."

"I too have went through a good number of quests." The bearded teen answered, closing his eyes before opening one of them "What about you three?"

Shiori shifted uncomfortably as she said "Admittedly, this will be my first time going on a quest, as I have mostly stayed in my family's cottage to hone my magic."

"I am in agreement with her, this will also be my first time going on a quest." Axel nodded, smiling nervously "But I will say that I have trained myself in combat, so I will be prepared."

Adohira merely nodded his head and said "I mostly grew up in a mere village, improving my own magic on my own, until I had decided to move into this kingdom a few days ago."

"Well, since the three of you will be going on your first quests, Evan and myself will ensure that all of you will get a memorable experience from this." Kiyomi smiled, with Evan nodding in agreement.

Shiori and Axel seemed excited at the prospect of getting memorable experiences from their very first quest, while Adohira had other thoughts.

_"While I cannot deny that I require experience in going on these quests, I have a feeling that this quest will not be a simple one."_ He thought to himself, watching the two other teens speak with the two experienced members in their soon-to-be party.

* * *

"Mother, how many times do I have to tell you that I do not need protection." A white-haired young man said in annoyance.

Rowan Avalon was the prince of the Kingdom of Avalon, as he sports a formal grey and white suit, with a light blue tie, combined with having a neat and tidy appearance in general.

"You have been targeted for assassination, and I simply cannot allow that." A red-haired woman stared down her son with a stern expression.

Cerise Avalon was the queen and the current sole ruler of the kingdom, as her husband passed away a few years ago from an incurable cough. The queen's attire consisted of a black and red gown that covers her feet, with an icy blue crown on top of her head.

"What if this so-called assassination plot turns out to be some hoax, have you considered that?" He asked, looking at his mother in the eye.

"If that was the case, then I simply would not bother hiring protection." She shot back, before turning around "You will rule this kingdom someday, I do not intend on letting you die at the hands of some mere assassin, one way or another."

With those words, she immediately fell out of sight as the boy sighed in exasperation and looked at the window as he walked towards it.

_"I shall sneak out tonight when everyone is now asleep."_ He thought, putting his hand on the window _"I can only dream of living a normal life among my people."_

"But alas, I am destined to take my father's place on the throne once time comes." He sighed to himself, before walking away to go to his room.

Outside of the castle, a lone figure on a tall tree branch observed the prince on the window, before he falls out of sight.

Shuuya Yukimura sighed once the boy was out of his line of sight, before sitting on the tree branch, thinking about the job he was given.

His attire consisted of a black long coat over a grey tunic and a silver chestplate, with black trousers and dark gray boots. He also wore black fingerless gloves that covered half of his arms and wears a belt that keeps various blades and a long dagger.

_"Why I accepted the job from the queen is beyond me."_ He thought, shaking his head.

The queen had hired him, an assassin, to intercept to another one, who plans on assassinating the prince, according to one of her informants.

_"Well, as long as I get the money promised by the queen herself, I shall continue keeping watch on the boy."_ He stood up and immediately jumped off the tree branch, making his move towards the castle.

* * *

Adohira made his way back to his room, as he had chosen to reside inside an inn.

With an exasperated sigh, he allowed himself to collapse onto his bed, not bothering to change his clothes.

It had only been a few days since he moved into the kingdom and away from the village and his family's farm, as he felt the need to increase his knowledge on his magic.

He certainly didn't expect to join a party and to be invited to join a quest.

_"That boy has always been a handful until he moved away."_ He thought to himself, staring at the ceiling as he furrowed his brows.

Axel had used to live in the same village as him from when they were still children, until his family decided to move into the Kingdom of Avalon to further improve their lives, with the boy having to come along with them in the process.

He hadn't particularly met anyone yet in the kingdom aside from a girl named Kazuko Kodaka, who seemed to have an interest in annoying him to no end, so it interested him that he ended up being a part of a party in a few days.

_"I will have to prepare myself for what awaits me in this quest."_ He thought, before his vision turned black and allowed his fatigue to take over for the night.

* * *

**So, this prologue may be short but it at least sets up the first two story arcs that I have planned for this story. For those who are interested in having their OC inside this story, here are a few requirements.**

**1\. Tell me which OC are ya gonna send in here**

**2\. What will be their most likely role here, whether they'll be a peasant, a royal, an adventurer, or an antagonistic figure (ex: bandit, mercenary, assassin, etc.) is up to you.**

**3\. Afterwards, PM me about it!**

**Alright then, I hope you like what I'm gonna bring to the table!**


	2. Stat Sheets (Arc 1)

**Hey! I'm sorry that this is not the official first chapter, but I felt like making the stat sheets for the characters we're about to focus on just to get a feel for their abilities.**

**Without further ado, here they are!**

* * *

Name: Adohira Sasamori

Age: 16

Alignment: True Neutral

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 116 lbs

Class: Wizard

Parameters

Strength: D

Endurance: D

Mana: A+

Agility: D

Speed: D

Luck: E-

Class Skills

Spellcasting: A+

Item Construction: C

Territory Creation: C

Personal Skills

Medicine: A

Intelligence: B

Alchemy: B

* * *

Name: Shiori Ayashima

Age: 15

Alignment: Neutral Good

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 92 lbs

Class: Sorceress

Parameters

Strength: E

Endurance: D

Mana: A++

Agility: C

Speed: D

Luck: B

Class Skills

Item Construction: A

Territory Creation: C

Personal Skills

Beast Taming: A+

Intelligence: B

Medicine: C

* * *

Name: Kiyomi Kirigiri

Age: 16

Alignment: True Neutral

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 107 lbs

Class: Rogue

Parameters

Strength: C

Endurance: D

Mana: B

Agility: A

Speed: B

Luck: D

Class Skills

Deception: B

Presence Concealment: B

Personal Skills

Phantom Mist: B

Illusion Blade: C

* * *

Name: Evan Drakon

Age: 17

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 205 lbs

Class: Barbarian

Parameters

Strength: B

Endurance: A

Mana: B

Agility: D

Speed: E

Luck: D

Class Skills

Relentless Rage: A+

Danger Sense: B

Personal Skills

Bravery: A

Battle Continuation: B

* * *

Name: Axel Ueda

Age: 17

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 155 lbs

Class: Fighter

Parameters

Strength: B

Endurance: C

Mana: D

Agility: B

Speed: A

Luck: E

Class Skills

Magic Resistance: B

Athletics: B

Personal Skills

Charisma: B

Instinct: B

Mana Burst: C

* * *

**Okay! So here are the stat sheet for the following characters' abilities!**

**Hopefully, school won't keep me from planning the first arc, as I'm really excited to write it.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
